


Peter Parker Imagines

by supremethunder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Flirting, Fluff, Good Peter, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot Collection, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter, Protective Peter Parker, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: A compilation of drabbles and one-shots featuring Peter Parker/Reader.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Spider-Man/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Imagine Peter trying to convince you to join the Avengers/Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> These one-shots are POC friendly, but I won't be describing skin color. :D

****

**Recruit**

When Peter first met you, he was patrolling the city of Brooklyn as Spider-Man and he happened to catch you free-falling from the sky. As soon as he saw you, he swung into action using his web-shooters and caught you in his arms. He landed on top of an apartment building, still holding you in a bridal style carry.

“You were falling pretty fast, are you okay?” Peter asked.

“I’m fine. As much as I appreciate the sentiment of you trying to help me, I didn’t need you to catch me.” You said with a frown.

“Wait, but you…you were falling out of the sky. If I didn’t catch you, you would’ve—” Peter trailed off awkwardly.

“Died?” You finished, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah.”

“Not likely. Not when free falling is something you can do.”

“Wait, what? What do you mean that’s something that you can do?”

You sighed before you closed your eyes in concentration. Within seconds, your eyes and body started to glow a bright red and you floated out of Peter’s arms and into the air.

“W-What the hell?!” Peter put his hands over his head in disbelief as your body levitated in the air.

“Gravity manipulation.” You clarified, ignoring the fact you were now floating upside down.

“That is…the coolest thing I’ve ever seen! You can fly?! How can you do that?” Peter asked, still completely stunned by your floating form.

“It’s not so much flying as it is free-falling in a specific direction. I just shift the gravity in the direction I aim at.” You explained.

“That is…that is awesome. I mean really awesome.” Peter watched as you slowly floated back to the ground. “With powers like that, I bet you’d make a great addition to the team. Maybe I could put in a good word for you for Mr. Stark.“

To Peter’s surprise, you wrinkled your nose at the idea and shook your head. “Join the Avengers? Not interested."

“What? Why not?” Peter asked.

The idea that a person with powers like yours wouldn’t want any part of the Avengers confused him considering he wanted to be acknowledged as an Avenger when he became Spider-Man.

“I’m not into the idea of being at an organization’s beck and call just because of what I can do for them. These powers are mine to use and mine alone.”

“But you’d be able to help people and save lives with powers like yours.” Peter attempted to counter.

“That sounds nice and noble on paper, but I don’t want any part of that life. Living a life like that comes with sacrifices and there are sacrifices I’m not willing to make.”

“B-But…”

“Listen, Spider-Man, I’m flattered you’d ask me, but I’m gonna have to pass.”

“Wait!” Peter cried out.

Before Peter could stop you, your body glowed a bright red before you shifted the gravity around your body and pushed your body up in the air. It was at that moment that Peter realized he would have to do whatever he could to convince you that you could be part of the Avengers. Be a part of something that was bigger than yourself.


	2. Imagine sharing your first kiss with Peter Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suggestive Themes, Cliché as fuck

Peter couldn’t concentrate on his homework with you sitting across his kitchen table. Peter would steal a glance at you every few minutes while you did your assigned reading, his eyes staring at your full lips as they wrapped around a blow pop that you had brought over as a treat for yourself. You looked up from your history book when you felt Peter’s gaze and he quickly turned away.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

“U-Uh, it’s nothing,” Peter said, his voice going up an octave.

You stared at him skeptically, removing the blow pop from your mouth before using it as a pointer.

“Focus, Peter.” You warned, pointing your blow pop at his Algebra book.

“I know, I know.” Peter sighed.

The two of you continued to work in silence in the dining room, the only sounds in the room were of you turning the pages in your history book and Peter scribbling an answer down to an algebraic equation. As Peter looked up at you for the umpteenth time, his mind began to wonder what that blow pop tasted like and what you tasted like. Before he could stop himself, Peter spoke aloud the thoughts that had been running rampant through his mind for the past few minutes.

“Hey, um, what flavor is that?” Peter asked.

“Huh?” You looked up from your book. “It’s cherry-flavored. I got more blow pops in my backpack. You want one?”

Peter shook his head, his face growing hotter by the second. “No, it’s okay.”

Taking note of Peter’s rosy cheeks, you couldn’t help but grin as your brain formulated an idea.

“You wanna taste?” you offered.

“W-What?!” Peter nearly choked on his saliva in response to your suggestion.

“You heard me. Don’t act like you didn’t hear me.”

“I…yes.”

As innocent as your face looked, your suggestion was anything but. As soon as Peter consented to your offer, you stood up from the table and tossed out your blow pop before you approached him. You carefully tilted his chin up with one hand to look directly into his warm brown eyes. You closed your eyes before you leaned down and gently pressed your lips against Peter’s slightly chapped ones. You tilted your head to the side and gently cupped Peter’s face in your hands, your thumbs slowly stroking his cheek. 

You smiled against Peter’s lips as you felt him gasp upon feeling your fingers against his face. You took this opportunity to slowly slide your tongue into his open mouth and tease his tongue with your own for a few seconds before you broke the kiss. You licked your lips in satisfaction while Peter sat in his chair, completely stunned. It took him several seconds to gather his thoughts and formulate a complete sentence.

“Wow,” Peter exhaled softly, running a hand through his hair. “I was not expecting that.”

“So, did it taste like cherries?” you asked with a smirk.

“A little, but mostly… it tasted like nothing I ever tasted before.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”


	3. Imagine Peter asking you for a second chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst, Open-ended ending

You were fed up with Peter and your patience with him had run out. For the third time this week, he had managed to forget you had plans and you were reconsidering whether you could be in a relationship with him anymore. Ever since you found out Peter was Spider-Man a couple of months ago, you had been pretty understanding that he’d have to patrol to ensure the safety of Brooklyn while also being on call if the Avengers ever needed his help. You even forgave him a couple of times if he had to bail on a date halfway through because he got a call from Tony to meet him at the Avengers Facility.

When Peter started standing you up altogether without so much as a text message and neglecting to tell you what happened until you reminded him, you knew you had to draw the line somewhere. As much as you loved Peter, you know you deserved better than this, which is what led you to have a conversation with Peter at his place about his lack of communication and commitment to your relationship.

“(Name), I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to forget about our date last night. I swear it won’t happen again!” Peter swore, grabbing your hands in his own.

You pulled them from Peter’s grasp, ignoring the pained look on his face. He looked at you as if you had slapped him.

“You’re always sorry, Peter.” You sighed in frustration. “You promised me the last time this happened that it wouldn’t happen again. And look where we are now.”

“I know, I know. But I promise it wasn’t on purpose. See, Mr. Stark and I had—“

“I don’t care!” you raised your voice, causing Peter to flinch. “I don’t want to hear your excuses. You’ve proved to me that you can’t be both Spider-Man and devote time and energy to this relationship. It’s not fair for me to ask you to choose between the two, so I’m going to make it easier for you. We’re done, Peter.”

Peter felt his blood run cold, his eyes boring into your back as you turned away from him. You couldn’t bear to look him in the eye. You knew if you did, the resolve you had would immediately crumble and you’d forgive him on the spot.

“P-Please…Please don’t do this, (Name).” Peter begged, his voice cracking. “I love you. I know I screwed up, but I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you. I…I’ll do whatever it takes to fix this. Just give me a chance to fix this. Please…”

You had never heard Peter sound so desperate before, and you could tell he was doing his best to keep himself from crying. You on the other hand couldn’t hold back the tears that streamed down your face as you listened to his voice and pleas. You wrapped your arms around yourself and exhaled a shaky breath. It was now up to you to decide whether you would follow through with this break-up with Peter or accept Peter’s promise and risk further disappointment and frustration.


	4. Imagine surprising Peter with your tongue piercing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the suggestive nature of this piece, Peter & the reader will be 21 in this.

You gaped at Peter like a fish out of water as you watched him open the door and enter your apartment.

“Honey, I’m home.” Peter’s voice rang out.

“Peter!” You cheered, smiling from ear to ear.

You nearly knocked Peter over when you pulled his body forward and wrapped your arms around his neck, inhaling his familiar scent. You hummed in satisfaction and closed your eyes as Peter’s arms wrapped around your waist, holding your body firm against his own.

“I missed you, baby,” you whispered in his ear. 

You pulled away from his ear to look into Peter’s warm brown eyes, taking a mental picture of him as if this were the last time you’d see him. Peter had been called away on a mission suddenly with the Avengers and had been gone for a week with no contact. Not being able to talk to him made you anxious beyond belief. You knew as Spider-Man he was capable of doing amazing things, but your mind always seemed to jump to the worst conclusions knowing he had dealt with multiple close calls in the past. Having Peter back home safe and sound and in your arms gave you peace of mind.

“I missed you too.” Peter smiled at you lovingly.

It was only seconds before the two of you closed the gap between your lips with a searing kiss. The taste of Peter left your body reeling as he parted his lips for you to allow your tongue to delve inside. Your tongue gently caressed his own for a couple of seconds until Peter suddenly froze up when he felt his tongue brush up against something…cold? He quickly broke the kiss before looking at you quizzically.

“Um… (Name), what was that I just felt?” Peter asked carefully.

You were still half dazed from the kiss before you could articulate a response. “Oh, right. My tongue piercing.”

“Y…You pierced your tongue?!” Peter stared at you taken aback.

“Yeah, see for yourself.”

You stick your tongue out, showing the silver metal rod in your tongue. Your tongue had a barbell piercing, consisting of two metal balls and a rod. Peter had so many questions that he hardly knew where to start.

“I disappear for a week and your tongue is pierced? Got any other piercings I should know about?”

“I might, but what would be the fun in telling you where they are? Why don’t you just…try finding all the others?”

Even though you didn’t have any other piercings to speak of, you thought it would be more fun to let Peter check your body for more and find out himself.


	5. Imagine being a celebrity and meeting Peter Parker, one of your biggest fans

Delmar’s Deli-Grocery: The best place to get a sandwich in Queens. At least that’s what you were told by your chauffeur when you asked where you could stop to pick up some good food to eat on your way back to your hotel. You had spent most of your morning and afternoon doing interviews for various magazines and a few TV networks to promote an upcoming movie you finished filming several months ago, so you were in desperate need of a meal and a long nap. The only thing you had eaten today was half a bagel with cream cheese.

“How much time do we have?” you asked your chauffeur.

“About ten minutes.” Your chauffeur said.

“Cool, you can drop me off here. I’ll text you when I’m ready to leave.” You said.

Your chauffeur nodded before stopping in front of Delmar’s. You slipped on your sunglasses before you stepped out of the car and into the grocery store. You casually greeted the store owner at the counter before approaching him. You stared up at the sandwich menu above his head. You sighed, mulling over which sandwich to choose.

“They all look so good. Is there any you’d recommend?” you asked.

“I’d recommend ordering number eight.” A male voice spoke behind you.

You turned around to see a young man who appeared to be close to your age. He had brown hair with warm brown eyes.

“Oh, really? Okay, I’ll have that then.” You said to the store owner.

The store owner nodded before he began to work on your sandwich order. You sighed in relief, slipping your sunglasses off before you placed them over your head. It was then that the young man that stood behind you gasped and stared at you completely awestruck.

“Oh my God. You’re…well, you’re you. I mean, you’re (Name).” He said breathlessly.

You couldn’t help but chuckle at his words. “Yeah, that’s me. And you are?”

“P-Peter!” he said a little louder than he intended. “I’m Peter Parker. Yeah, Peter…”

“Nice to meet you, Peter. I take it you’re a fan?” you asked.

Peter nodded his head vigorously. “Big fan! But I mean, who wouldn’t be? Your work never ceases to amaze me. I love how you give your all to the roles you play. I know this may sound cheesy, but I think it’s really inspiring to watch.”

“You’re too kind.” You smiled sheepishly.

You were used to getting compliments on your acting skills, but for some reason, you felt yourself getting flustered over Peter’s words. You could tell his words were genuine from the way his eyes lit up when he looked at you and wasn’t just flattering you for the sake of it. For some reason, that look you sent your heart aflutter.

“I’d ask you for an autograph, but I don’t have a pen or paper on me.” Peter frowned, the light in his eyes being replaced with a look of disappointment.

“How about a selfie?” you offered.

“Y-You do that?” Peter uttered.

“Sure, anything for a fan.”

“Thank you, thank you! That would mean, well, everything to me.”

Peter shakily pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket. He had to remind himself to breathe when his heart felt like it was going to explode from both excitement and lack of oxygen as you leaned in close to him and put your arm around his shoulder. With a flash of the camera, the warmth Peter felt when you held him close vanished and he quickly found himself missing it.

“Lemme see!” you urged.

Peter looked at the photo he had just taken before showing it to you. You smiled in satisfaction and nodded.

“That’s a good photo. We look cute together.” You said with a wink.

“We… do, don’t we?” Peter smiled shyly, enjoying the warmth spread through his chest from your words.

You turned your attention back to the counter when your order was called. You grabbed your sandwich and thanked the owner before swiping your debit card. You tossed in a few extra dollars in the tip jar for good measure.

“I’d stay a little longer if I could, but I gotta head out.” You turned around and smiled apologetically at Peter.

“No, no, no. It’s okay, totally understandable.” Peter shook his head.

You smiled at Peter one last time. “It was nice meeting you.”

“You too…” Peter waved at you as you turned and ran out of the store and hopped into a car.

Despite the fact you were in desperate need of some rest and a good meal, you couldn’t help but feel a little more rejuvenated after meeting Peter Parker.


	6. Imagine doing the big chop, showing off your natural hair & Peter loving it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to all the black women with afros/twa/wearing their natural hair. :D

Today was the day. The day you’d be going to school, showing off your natural hair. Up until today, your mom had used relaxers or a hot comb to keep your hair straight or you’d go to the salon and get braids. But you had had enough of the chemical-induced burns to your scalp and burning your ear off when your mom combed your hair with the hot comb. So you begged your mom to take you to the salon last weekend to cut off all your relaxed hair, which left you with nothing but a tiny afro.

You also convinced your mom to get you a bunch of earrings to help balance out the shortness of your afro. Today, you picked out a pair of gold hoop earrings that would go with your afro. You ran into MJ on the way to your locker and she gave you a silent nod of approval at your hair and you mouthed a ‘thank you’.

You greeted your locker neighbor and boyfriend, Peter Parker, before gathering your books from your own locker. It wasn’t until he pulled his head out of his locker that he noticed you changed your hair.

“Wow, um…hi, (Name),” Peter said, staring at you causing his breath to hitch. “How…how was your weekend?” 

“Oh, you know, nothing major. Binge watched some stuff on Netflix and went to the salon and cut off all my permed hair. The usual.” You said, trying your best to act nonchalant.

“Yeah, uh…you cut it?”

“Yep, cut off all my straight ends. This is what it looks like without all those chemicals or straighteners. You like?”

“Yeah, it’s a cute–I mean great look for you. It looks cute and great on you.”

You chuckled as Peter struggled to find the words on how to respond, but you could tell from the way he looked at you that he liked what he saw. The way he looked at you could only be described as if he had fallen in love all over again. You leaned forward and kissed him square on the lips. It was brief, but it was soft and warm, just like he was. You pulled away and smiled at Peter as he stood there, his cheeks aflame.

“Thanks, babe.”


	7. Imagine getting braces & feeling self-conscious about your smile and Peter comforts you

Two Years.

You were told you’d have to wear your braces for two whole years.

That meant two years of having to smile for the camera without showing your teeth, not eating popcorn or chewing gum, and wearing rubber bands in your mouth. Yup, you had a raw deal. After you got your braces at the dentist, your parents dropped you off at school where you would have to spend the rest of the school day doing your damnedest not showing off your metal mouth. You entered your Chemistry class, mumbling a ‘hello’ to your friends, Peter and Ned.

“Hey, where were you, (Name)?” Peter asked as you took your seat behind him.

You had neglected to tell Peter and Ned that you were going to the dentist to get braces and you were feeling too self-conscious about how you looked with them to tell them. You merely shrugged, holding a hand over your mouth as you spoke.

“Woke up late,” you mumbled.

Ned and Peter exchanged a look before they both reluctantly turned around and faced the front of the class. Peter looked over his shoulder at you and watched as you put a hand over your mouth and flinch before whispering a curse under a breath. He frowned before he turned back around. Something was wrong. So, after Chemistry ended, Peter was determined to find out what was going on with you.

“Hey, (Name), is everything okay?” Peter said as he watched you grab your Algebra book from your locker.

“Mhm.” You nodded before you slammed it shut.

“C’mon, talk to me. Whatever is on your mind, you can tell me.” Peter reassured with a soft smile.

You suddenly couldn’t take the pain you were feeling in your mouth anymore while keeping this information to yourself. So you blurted it out without thinking.

“I have braces!” you shouted without meaning to.

Peter flinched when you suddenly shouted at him but found himself staring at the metal in your mouth that seemed to catch the light when you finally admitted what the problem was. You were indeed wearing braces.

“Oh, uh…” Peter trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“Yeah, I know. I look dumb, and I have to keep these stupid train tracks in my mouth for two whole years. So get your jokes out now. Call me metal-mouth, brace-face, whatever you want. I can take it.”

“You…You look really pretty, (Name),” Peter admitted, his voice barely above a whisper.

You kissed your teeth in response and rolled your eyes.

“Stop lyin’, Peter. I know you’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“No, really! I mean it! I know it really sucks having to wear braces, but if it means anything, I think you look good with them. Like, really good.”

“…Really?”

“Yeah.”

For the first time today, you smiled while showing off your braces.

“Thanks, Peter.”


	8. Imagine going on a rollerskating date with Peter Parker

You were in your element: sliding your feet gracefully over the roller-skating rink floor, swaying your hips to the R&B music that played above your head. Your skates moved in sync with the beat and tempo of the song. You felt weightless as you twirled around in the center of the skating rink. You knew you were showing off, but you didn’t give a damn. This moment, this feeling was everything to you. Peter was sitting on the bench away from you and the rest of the skaters, tying on his skates. He kept getting distracted watching you move across the rink, unable to tear his eyes away from the way you moved your body in your skates. You were free and uninhibited and it felt like you had him under some sort of spell.

You eventually left the skating rink and skated towards Peter before you slid to a stop in front of him.

“You comin’?” you asked. “It’s about to be a couple’s skate and I don’t wanna miss that.”

“Uh…yeah. Yeah, I’m coming. I just need a minute.” Peter said, gesturing a hand to his un-tied skates.

“It’s been five minutes, Peter.” you laughed. “What, was I distracting you with all my cool moves?”

“Kind of, yeah,” Peter confessed with a shy smile.

“I’m just so fine when you see me out there that you can’t stand it, can you?” you teased with a shit-eating grin.

This was true, but Peter didn’t want to feed into your ego any further than he already did.

“S-Shut up!“

“Here, lemme help you.” You giggled before you squatted down and helped Peter finish tying on his skates before you stood upright and helped him to his feet.

Peter wobbled a bit before grabbing onto your shoulders for support.

“Sorry…” Peter apologized with a nervous smile.

“It’s okay.” you smiled back with reassurance. “It’s your first time so it’ll take some getting used to. You just have to learn how to find your balance and footing.”

“You made it look so easy back there.”

“That’s only because I’ve had years of practice. The first lesson, don’t be afraid to fall. It’s how you learn.”

“Got it.”

“Good, let’s get out there.”

Peter reluctantly let go of your shoulders and held onto your hand as you guided him out on the skating rink.


	9. Imagine being bilingual and flirting with Peter Parker in your native tongue

“Hey, Peter. Do you think you could come over after school and take a look at my laptop?” You asked, leaning up against the school lockers. “It’s been randomly shutting down on me and I can’t figure out why.”

“I would, but I have an English paper to write. It’s due in a week and I’ve only written like ten words.” Peter smiled apologetically.

“What if I help you with your English paper?” You offered. “Then you could help me figure out what’s wrong with my computer and fix it.”

“I dunno…”

You bit your lip, watching Peter anxiously rock back and forth on the balls of his feet. This called for drastic measures.

“S’il te plaît?” you begged, batting your eyelashes.

You smiled mischievously as Peter froze up upon hearing you speak your native tongue. You knew when you spoke French, it was hard for Peter to say no to you, let alone not get tongue-tied. You speaking French was his Achilles heel.

 _Just one more push…_ You leaned your mouth towards his ear and whispered, “Mon amour, veux-tu faire ça pour moi?”

Peter shuddered as you whispered in his ear, sending pleasant chills up and down his spine. He had no idea what you just said, but whatever it was, he likes how it sounded. The very sound of your voice, accent, and words were enough to make his knees start to buckle. Peter suddenly jumped back once he remembered where he was.

“O-Okay, okay!” Peter said, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “I’ll take a look at your computer. Man, you seriously don’t fight fair.”

“I didn’t see you complaining a few seconds ago,” you said with a smirk. “Allons-y.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations** :
> 
> S’il te plaît? - Please
> 
> Mon amour, veux-tu faire ça pour moi - My love, will you do this for me?
> 
> Allons-y - Let’s go


	10. Imagine going to karaoke with Peter & impressing him with your vocals

“Okay, (Name). It’s your turn to pick a song.” MJ said, handing over the tablet to choose a song to sing.

“All right.” You scrolled through various song choices and smiled when you spotted a song from one of your favorite singers, Aaliyah from her album, _Age Ain’t Nothin’ But a Number_.

 _“Let me know. Let me knooooow.”_ You closed your eyes, your melodic voice bouncing off the walls of the karaoke room.

“Whoa…” Peter breathed out.

As you began to sing the lyrics to Aaliyah’s _At Your Best (You Are Love)_ , Peter found himself unable to tear his eyes away from you as he listened to the sound of your voice. It was like your voice was dipped in honey, sweet and pleasant. For as long as he had known you, he didn’t know that you could sing. Where did you learn to sing like that and why was he just finding this out now?!

For a brief moment, it felt as if you were singing only to him as your eyes landed on him. He felt his cheeks grow hot as you smiled at him. You were mesmerizing.

When you finished the last chorus, Peter sat in his seat unmoving for a few seconds before he suddenly blurted out without thinking.

“(Name),” Peter said, without blinking. “How…How didn’t I know until now that you could sing?”

“You never asked.” You grinned, dropping the mic in his hand.


	11. Imagine being an upperclassman and asking Peter Parker out, an underclassman

"So you wanna go out?” you asked, a coy smile gracing your lips.

Peter stood there slack-jawed and eyes dilated as his brain tried to comprehend the question you had just asked him.

“You…wanna go out with me?” Peter asked, his voice going up an octave.

You were an upperclassman and a year older than Peter was, so he was trying to figure out why you wanted to go on a date with an underclassman.

“Yeah, you’re cute.” You giggled in response to Peter’s high pitched voice. “Plus, I’ve seen you at the decathlon so I know you ain’t no dummy. So, how bout it?”

“Y-Yes! I mean, I’d love to!” Peter answered, trying to hide the excitement in his voice but failing miserably.

“Cool.” You pulled out a pen from your purse and took his hand and wrote down your phone number. “I’ll text you, okay?”

All Peter could do was nod mutely, holding his hand where you wrote your phone number.

You smiled and took a step forward towards him and kissed him square on the cheek, leaving an imprint of your lipstick.

“See ya around, Peter.”

“O..Okay. See ya.” 

All Peter wanted to do was melt into a puddle of goo right then and there, but since he physically couldn’t, he settled for leaning against his locker for support.


	12. Imagine Peter finds out you're Nick Fury's granddaughter

It was no secret that your Grandfather, Nick Fury, was very protective of you. You were his one and only granddaughter and one of the few people in his life he would do anything and everything to make sure you were safe. So, when he found out you were dating Peter Parker, he had some choice words for him when he saw him standing in front of his door with flowers.

“M-Mr… Nick Fury?!” Peter gasped.

“Peter Parker. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Fury leaned against the doorframe, looking down at Peter expectantly.

“I’m…uh, I’m here to see (Name), but I must have the wrong—” Fury cut Peter off.

“You’ve got the right place all right. You’re here to see my granddaughter, (Name).”

“I’m…I’m sorry, did you say granddaughter?”

“Did I stutter?”

As if on cue, you entered the doorway beside your grandfather and smiled at Peter.

“Peter, you got me flowers? Thank you! That’s so sweet of you!” You took the flowers from his hands as he offered them to you.

“Y-Yeah…I did.” Peter slowly nodded.

Your smile quickly vanished upon seeing Peter’s frightened expression. You turned to look at your grandfather suspiciously.

“Grandpa, did you say something to Peter?” you accused with a frown.

“Not at all.” Fury chuckled.

You looked at him skeptically but decided not to ponder on the matter further.

“Let me go put these in a vase and then we can head to the movie theater.”

“Sure, I’ll be here.” Peter nodded and watched you turn back inside the house.

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat upon feeling Fury’s gaze on him. If Fury stared at Peter any harder, he’d have a hole burned right through his skull.

“Never would’ve thought my granddaughter would end up with the one and only Spider-Man. Fate really has a sense of humor.” Fury chuckled under his breath.

“It does.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck, averting his gaze from Fury’s.

“Now, with that said, let me make one thing clear.” Fury held up one finger to make his point. “Last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye. Please don’t give me a reason to lose that remaining trust. Are we clear?”

“Crystal clear!” Peter shakily nodded his head.

“Good, glad we had this talk.” Fury patted Peter on the shoulder.

Before Fury could speak to Peter any further, you returned at the doorway. You grabbed Peter’s hand and gently led him down the driveway. “See ya, Grandpa. We’ll be back before midnight.”

“Take care, Sweet-Pea.”

One thing Peter knew for sure, the fear he would feel watching the scary movie with you tonight couldn’t be compared to the fear he felt being interrogated by your grandfather.


	13. Imagine having a make out session with Peter Parker

You and Peter were supposed to be studying for your upcoming midterms. Keywords being _supposed to_. Instead, you were spinning around in his swivel chair in his bedroom while trying to balance a pencil on your nose. Once the pencil fell off your face, you decided to keep spinning around until you got bored or too dizzy to see what was in front of you.

“You’re starting to make me dizzy, (Name).” Peter sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

“I need something else to do.” You said as you continued to spin in the chair.

“We’re supposed to be studying.” Peter reminded.

“And you’ve been re-reading the same page for the last ten minutes. So, I think it’s safe to say we’re both in need of a study break.”

“I guess I can’t argue with that.”

“Good, because I could totally use a snack break.”

You stopped spinning in the chair with your feet before you stood upright. You realized after a few seconds what a bad idea that was as you began to sway side to side like a drunk uncle at a holiday party.

“H-Hey, Hey! Watch it!” Peter called out.

You closed your eyes as your body failed to stay upright, expecting your body to meet with the carpet floor. Instead, you felt a gentle yet firm body catch you and hold you steady. You blinked a couple of times to allow your vision to focus on Peter as he looked down at you with concern in his warm brown eyes.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, thanks. Um…you can let me go now.” You reassured with a sheepish smile.

“Or…not,” Peter said, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“Or not?” You raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “Where are you going with this?”

As if to answer your question, Peter slowly laid your body on the carpet floor before he hovered over you. His hands laid beside your head and his legs sat between your own before he leaned down and captured your lips with his in a soft kiss. Your eyes slowly fluttered closed and you wrapped your arms around Peter’s neck, your fingers tangling in his hair. Peter slowly broke the kiss before he began to leave a trail of kisses along your neck. His tongue would occasionally poke out and brush against the sensitive spots on your neck.

“Peter…” You whimpered, your body shuddering with pleasure.

Before Peter could start working his way down your collarbone, his Aunt May had suddenly barged in holding a tray of snacks.

“Hey, you two, I brought some—OH!” May cried out in surprise.

“A-Aunt May!” Peter suddenly sat upright and stood up with his hands up, completely red in the face. You on the other hand hid your face in your hands, too embarrassed to look his Aunt May in the eye.

“W-We…we were just about to take a snack break.” Peter stammered.

“Uh-huh…” May placed the tray of snacks on Peter’s dresser. “If you’re going to take _that_ kind of break, just… please make sure you use protection.”

“Aunt May! Please!” Peter pleaded, his face growing hotter by the second.

“Sorry, sorry. Just please be safe, okay?” May smiled sheepishly.

May quickly placed the tray of snacks on Peter’s dresser before she closed the door behind her.

Peter sighed in relief and turned to look at you. Instead of finding you on the carpet floor, you had gotten up and began to help yourself to the snacks May left you and Peter.

“Seriously?” Peter asked, throwing up his hands in exasperation.

“What, do you think I’m gonna say no to an _actual_ snack break?” You took a bite of a chocolate chip cookie.


	14. Imagine being stuck in detention with Peter Parker

Black girls are the purest form of art. These were the words written on your t-shirt that you proudly wore to school today. Unfortunately, it had attracted some unwanted attention from a white female classmate who found your shirt offensive and decided to voice their unsolicited opinion to you. And how did you respond?

“Okay, I mean this in the meanest way possible. Please, shut the fuck up and mind the business that pays you.” You said.

And so here you were, sitting by yourself in detention, during Black History Month. What a great way to celebrate it. As luck would have it, you would have another classmate that would join you in your misery.

“Got another student for ya.”

You turned around in your chair to see a teacher bring another student into the classroom. It was none other than your classmate and friend Peter Parker looking completely guilt-stricken. You couldn’t help but wonder what Peter could’ve possibly done to wind up in detention. So, being the nosey student and friend that you were, you asked him.

“Peter, what’re you in for?” you whispered.

“I really don’t wanna talk about it, (Name),” Peter grumbled under his breath.

“Aw, come on. Please?” you begged. “If you tell me, I’ll tell you what I did.”

Peter looked up to see that their teacher at the front was reading a book at their desk while wearing some earbuds. He sighed in defeat before he mumbled a reply.

“I hit Flash,” Peter confessed, his voice barely above a whisper.

“You did _what_?” you gawked at Peter.

The Peter you knew wouldn’t hurt a fly. Not on purpose anyway. He was crazy smart, cute, occasionally a huge dork, but never violent.

“What the hell did Flash do to you to make you hit him?” You questioned, eager to hear the whole story.

“It was an accident.” Peter pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Oh now, this I gotta hear.” You turned your seat so you faced Peter.

**[-]**

Peter stood in the lunch line with the rest of his classmates, each waiting their turn to being served a helping of mediocre cafeteria food. Peter grabbed a tray and groaned in annoyance when he realized the tray was still wet.

“I hate it when the trays are all wet,” Peter said with a frown.

“Ditto.” Ned chimed in. “Just shake the water off, dude.”

Peter nodded before he started to shake the water off his tray. What he didn’t count on was the tray being so wet that he would lose his grip on the tray and smack Flash right in the face with it.

“Oh shit!” Ned and Peter cried in unison.

**[-]**

“And that’s what happened.” Peter looked down at his desk in shame before he looked at you.

You were biting your lip with tears in your eyes, trying to do your best to hold in your laughter from the ridiculousness of what Peter had done to Flash. The imagery alone was enough to make you wanna fall out of your chair and laugh until your sides hurt. Since you were in detention, you settled for holding a hand over your mouth to keep from laughing too loudly.

“I… can’t breathe.” You heaved, wiping the tears from your eyes.

“It wasn’t _that_ funny you know,” Peter grumbled, ignoring the hot blush that rose to his cheeks.

“Like hell, it isn’t. That’s the funniest shit I’ve heard all day.”

As embarrassed as Peter was for getting detention the way he did, he was glad he could see you smile and laugh, even if it was at his expense. As much as Peter enjoyed those things, the last thing he wanted was to get you in further trouble. So, he changed the subject.

“Okay, so now you know what happened,” Peter whispered. “What did you do to get detention?”

“Oh, that.” You rolled your eyes as you thought back to what happened earlier that morning. “It’s not half as interesting or funny as what you did. I cussed a white girl out for not minding her own business. She said my shirt was offensive so I told her to shut the fuck up and my homeroom teacher overheard me say it.”

Peter looked down at your shirt before he looked back at you, raising an eyebrow. “She said she was offended by your shirt? There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“I know! Make it make sense! Glad to know somebody is on my side.”

“You know I’ll always be on your side.”

You looked at Peter slightly taken aback by his words, suddenly feeling your face grow warm from his kind words. “As much as I hate being stuck in detention, I’m glad I’m stuck here with you, Peter. I definitely needed that story after what happened today.” You said with a small smile.

“Me too.” Peter smiled back at you. “Hey, why don’t we go to Delmar’s and grab a sandwich after this?” Peter suggested.

“Sure, just as long as you promise not to hit me in the face with a wet tray.” You smirked.

“It was an accident!” Peter said louder than he meant to.

“Quiet back there!” your teacher said, shooting a warning glare at you and Peter.


	15. Imagine walking in on Peter while he's changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a cliche trope and I have no shame. :3

“Hey, May, is Peter in his room?” you asked, adjusting the sling on your backpack.

“Yeah, come on in.” May ushered you inside her home.

“Thank you.”

It was a typical Sunday afternoon and you were at Peter’s apartment to catch up on some homework together and watch some movies. Mostly to watch movies. This was a routine that you and Peter had arranged way back when you were both freshmen in high school. When you entered Peter’s room you expected him to either be on his computer or working on the latest Lego set. Instead, you had walked in on Peter changing out of one of his t-shirts.

“ _Heyyy_ ,” You said gawking at his chest while putting your hands on your hips.

“(Name)!” Peter grabbed his shirt off the floor in an attempt to hide his chest, but he quickly realized that you had already seen him without his shirt on. “C-Close the door!”

You quickly stepped inside Peter’s room and closed the door behind you.

“I-I didn’t mean close the door behind you!” Peter’s face burned hot as you continued to stare at his chest with no shame.

“Well, that was not clear.” You said with a roll of your eyes.

“It was implied! (Name), please! Just…just let me finish changing.” Peter begged.

“All right, all right. I’ll wait outside.”

You opened the door and stepped out of his room before closing the door behind you.


	16. Imagine watching and dancing to music videos with Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking back to when I used to watch 106th & Park or MTV back in the day and watch different music videos. And it made me want to put it in writing. Just a heads up I don't take ownership of the gif that is used in this chapter.

You and Peter sat on your living room floor working on your homework together. The only other noise that could be heard was the sound of your pencils moving across the paper and the television that was playing various music videos. You’d occasionally mouth the words to a song if you recognized the lyrics or hum along and look at the screen. It wasn’t until one of your favorite songs came on that you suddenly had an urge to stop what you were doing and dance.

“Oooh, I love this song!” you cheered. You grabbed the remote off the coffee table to turn up the volume.

“What…what’re you doing?” Peter laughed as he watched you toss the remote on the couch and start swinging your hips to the beat of the music.

“What’s it look like I’m doing? I’m dancing.” You said with a smile. “Get off your ass and dance with me, Peter.”

“(Name), you know I’m not that good of a dancer,” Peter whined as you pulled him up to his feet.

“There’s nobody else in the room, Peter. Ain’t nobody gonna judge you.”

You proceeded to continue dancing around the living room, not caring how silly or stupid you might’ve looked at that moment.

In your mind, you were dancing just as well as those back-up dancers in the music video that played in the background. After about half a minute of watching you dance around the room, Peter finally warmed up to the idea and started dancing alongside you.

“Get it, Peter.” You cheered Peter on with a playful smile.

“(Name), Peter, stop makin’ all that noise!” your mother shouted from her bedroom.

You and Peter turned to look at each other before you both immediately sat back down on the carpet floor. You grabbed the remote off the couch cushion and turned the volume back down to a more ‘mom appropriate’ level.

“Sorry, Mom.” You shouted back.

“Sorry, Ms. (Last Name),” Peter said apologetically.


	17. Imagine making Peter jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making Peter 21 in this due to suggestive language in this piece.

You sat on a bench outside the subway station, one leg crossed over the other as you waited for the arrival of your boyfriend, Peter Parker. You both agreed to meet in front of the station in Queens so you could both go visit an art museum together. Instead of wearing your usual choice of dress or skirt for your date, you decided to switch it up a little and wear a suit and tie. You had never worn a suit before and you regretted not wearing them sooner because having one tailored to fit you made you feel like you could accomplish anything. When you saw how Peter reacted to seeing you wear a suit and tie when he arrived, you knew you made the right choice in your attire.

“Whoa… you look, stunning. I mean, _really_ stunning.” Peter exhaled a breath, enjoying the warmth that spread to his cheeks as he admired you in your suit.

“Why thank you.” You gave a cheeky grin, adjusting your tie. “I thought I’d try wearing something a little different.”

“I’m starting to feel like I’m under-dressed,” Peter said half-jokingly.

“You look great, babe. Let’s go.” You smiled at him reassuringly before kissing his cheek.

As much as Peter enjoyed seeing you in a suit and tie, he didn’t consider that there would be other people that would also enjoy seeing you in it. He had left your side for a few minutes in the museum to use the restroom and when he returned, he spotted a young woman chatting you up and standing closer to you than Peter was comfortable with. Peter felt his jaw instinctively clench and his muscles tense up as he watched the woman laugh at something you said before she handed you a piece of paper and sauntered off.

“What just happened?” Peter asked you as you both watched the woman saunter away.

You held the piece of paper between your fingers before crumpling it and tossing it in the garbage can. “Well, let’s just say you aren’t the only one who was into me wearing this suit.”

“So she _was_ flirting with you!” Peter gaped at the woman before he turned to face you.

“Wait, are you jealous?” You asked, your lips curving into a smile.

“Kind of, yeah,” Peter mumbled, playing with the end of your tie.

“…That is so cute.”

“S-Shut up! Don’t patronize me.”

To effectively shut you up, Peter gently pulled you forward by your tie and pushed his lips against yours in a soft kiss. You smiled in the kiss before you broke it after a few seconds.

“Ease up on the tie.” You warned with a smirk. “As much as I like being choked, I prefer doing that stuff behind closed doors.”


	18. Imagine Peter trying out for the school play you're casted in to get closer to you

You were an aspiring actor. This much Peter knew about you. So, he wasn’t surprised when he learned that you got the role as the lead of the upcoming school play. Once he learned this, Peter thought trying out for a role in the play might be a good way to get to know you better and maybe even a little closer than just acquaintances who shared a few classes together.

“Peter, you’re gonna try out for the play?” Ned asked incredulously.

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. “I thought it might be fun.”

“Yeah right,” Ned rolled his eyes, seeing right through his best friend’s bullshit response. “You just want a chance at spending some time with (Name).”

“T-That’s not true!” Peter’s face flushed at the mention of your name.

“Why don’t you just ask her out?” Ned suggested.

“Wouldn’t it be better if I get to know her first and then ask her out naturally?”

“But the problem with that idea is that you can’t act, Peter.”

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“Well, you’re not that good of a liar, and that’s basically what acting is: convincing people that you’re someone else.”

“I’ll never know if I’m good or not until I try.”

“All right, well, good luck, dude.”

**[-]**

Peter wrung the script in his hands as he anxiously awaited his turn to get on the stage and say his lines with you. When he saw you on that stage with the fluorescent lights shining down on your body, you looked like an angel in his eyes. He was so enamored by your performance on stage that he nearly missed his turn when his name was called.

“Peter Parker! Let’s go! We don’t have all day.” The director shouted, pulling Peter from his reverie.

“I-I’m here!” Peter shouted, quickly standing up from his seat. He quickly rushed up to the stage, nearly tripping over his own two feet as you met his gaze. It was just too adorable not to watch.

“H-Hey, how…how’s it going?” Peter greeted you shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Not much,” You giggled. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Peter reluctantly nodded.

Peter proceeded to recite his lines for his character, albeit in a somewhat shaky voice. You on the other hand said your lines effortlessly, not fazed by Peter’s line delivery. After you finished speaking your lines, you took a step forward towards Peter and gently lifted his chin before you placed a gentle kiss on his lips before you pulled away.

The second your lips touched, it felt like time had stopped for Peter even though the kiss didn’t last longer than a couple of seconds. The only sound he could hear was his own racing heartbeat. It wasn’t until Peter heard the director clap from below the stage that he realized what just happened.

“That was great improv, (Name)!” The director praised, clapping his hands.

“W-Wait, that…that wasn’t part of the script!?” Peter said, gaining clarity of the situation.

Peter could feel his face burn even hotter upon the realization you had just kissed him of your own volition. You smiled at him, looking quite proud of yourself.

“Nope, I just sort of went for it. It just… felt right.” You said with a wink.


	19. Imagine Peter helping you calm down when you have a panic attack

You swallowed, staring back at the F that was written in red on your chemistry quiz. You could feel your hands start to shake in frustration.

“So, how’d you do?” Peter’s voice broke your thoughts.

“You don’t want to know.” You quickly crumbled the quiz into a ball before tossing it into the garbage can on your way out of the classroom and out of the school building.

“(Name), wait up!” Peter quickly followed you out of the building. “Are you okay?”

“No, Peter! I’m not okay. I’m _fucking_ pissed.” You said, anger laced in your tone. “I failed that stupid chemistry test because I forgot to study for it last night, which brings down my overall GPA. If my GPA sinks any lower, I could end up being kicked off the track team and not get into a good college. And if that happens I won’t be able to get a good job then I’ll wind up homeless. I’m too cute to be homeless!”

“Just… just calm down for a second. It’ll be okay, (Name), you just have to—” You interrupted Peter before he could finish.

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Peter! I’m freaking out!”

“I-I’m sorry, you’re right. I shouldn’t have said that.”

You stopped in your tracks when you suddenly found it difficult to breathe. Your breaths quickly became more erratic as your body tried to take in as much oxygen as it could to keep you upright. You grabbed onto your chest, shutting your eyes as you felt yourself start to hyperventilate.

“I…I can’t breathe.” You managed to utter out.

“H-Hey! Stay with me, (Name)!” Peter held your face in his hands, his thumbs gently stroking your cheeks.

Peter could feel himself start to panic when he saw you having a panic attack. This wasn’t the first time this had happened to you, so he quickly reminded himself if he panicked that would only make things worse. For your sake, he told himself to remain calm and would help bring you back down to zero. He thought back to the breathing exercises his Aunt May taught him before he spoke again.

“Listen, just… breathe, okay? Focus only on your breathing. Slow and deep breaths. Breathe through your nose for four seconds, hold for seven and exhale for eight.” Peter instructed.

You slowly nodded before you closed your eyes and relaxed your shoulders. You placed a hand on your stomach as you gradually filled your body with oxygen as you inhaled. Your breaths were shaky at first, but you managed to push out some of the anxiety and frustration you were feeling when you finally exhaled. With each breath, Peter quietly counted off while he continued stroking your face in his warm hands as you repeated this exercise about five more times. You slowly opened your eyes to find yourself looking back into Peter’s warm brown ones. You brought your hands up to rest on top of Peter’s hands.

“How do you feel?” Peter said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Better,” You whispered with a weak smile. “Thank you, Peter.”


	20. Imagine being Sam Wilson's niece and him introducing you to your favorite Avenger, Spider-Man

Ever since you found out that your Uncle Sam was the Falcon, you had begged and pleaded to have him introduce you to your favorite superhero, Spider-Man. It wasn’t until he agreed to let you stay with him for the week while your mom was away on a business trip did he finally grant your wish. He brought you over to the Avengers compound for the afternoon to meet him.

“Yo, Spider-Boy, you got a sec?” Sam asks, walking into the private gym with you following right behind him.

Peter, who was in the middle of exercising, pauses and looks over his shoulder to see Sam and you approaching him.

“It’s Spider-Man.” Peter corrects, stepping away from the punching bag. He wipes the excess sweat from his forehead using the back of his arm.

“Get some bass in that voice of yours and we’ll talk about calling you that,” Sam said.

“Why are you here exactly?” Peter ignores Sam’s jab.

“I’m here to introduce you to my niece, (Name). She’s a big fan of Spider-Man.” Sam said pushing you out from behind him.

“Your niece?” Peter looks at you, making you suddenly feel shy when he looks at you.

“Yeah, she begged me to introduce after she swore up and down she wouldn’t tell anybody who you were. Plus, I can’t say no to my favorite niece.” Sam said, ruffling your hair.

“I’m your only niece. Will you please stop embarrassing me?” You ask, gently shoving his hand off your head.

When Sam mentioned that he had a niece and wanted to meet him, Peter half expected to see a cute little girl standing beside Sam. Yeah, you were definitely super cute, but you were anything but little. You looked to be about the same age as him and close in height too.

“Hey, I promise you that you’re doing that all on your own.” Sam chuckles.

You ignore your uncle before you turn to face Peter, ignoring the screams in your head that you were finally standing in front of the one and only Spider-Man. “But yes, hi. Um... I’m (Name). 

It’s so cool to finally meet you. I know you probably get this a lot but you...you’re my favorite Avenger.”

“R-Really? Wow, I don’t... I don’t know what to say other than thanks. That means a lot. And no, I actually don’t get that a whole lot. Not from girls anyway. So, um, it’s nice to hear you say that.” Peter stares at you at a loss for words. It was the first time he had been called someone’s favorite Avenger, and by someone so cute.

“You’re welcome.” You smile at him, ignoring the butterflies in your stomach when he shyly returns your smile.

“So, uh, what brings you out here?” Peter asks, awkwardly shoving his hands into his workout pants.

“Oh, I’m just staying in town for the week with my Uncle Sam. My mom’s out of town on business and it’s my first time being in New York so I’m hoping to see the sights before I head back home.”

“Oh, that’s cool. Maybe, I could uh... show you around the city or something while you’re still here before you head back home?”

“Can I?” You turn to Sam, giving him your best puppy dog eyes.

“Oh brother,” Sam rolls his eyes before he shakes his head in amusement and relents. “I suppose we could arrange something.”

“Yes!” You and Peter both cheer in unison.

“I swear it’s like I’m watching an episode of the _Love Connection_.”

“Um, what’s the _Love Connection_?” Peter looks at Sam with curiosity.

“Don’t worry about it. I forgot I’m talking to the same dude who thinks _The Empire Strikes Back _is an old movie.” Sam sighs under his breath.__

__“It is.” You and Peter look at each other when you realize you’re speaking in unison again. You both smile at each other and start to laugh._ _

__“What’ve I done...?” Sam stares up at the ceiling._ _


	21. Imagine giving Peter a blow job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to be productive and write something smutty after seeing Tom Holland photos in the British GQ photoshoot. This one-shot is nothing more than porn without plot, and the **reader & Peter are both 21 in this**, so I hope you enjoy it, ya filthy animals. :D

You and Peter were both home from college for the weekend and were in desperate need to spend some time together after spending god knows how many hours doing projects and homework. So, what did you decide to do together when you invited him over to your house? Make cupcakes. Well, that was the plan until you decided to get carried away with the icing.

"(Name), stop eating the icing!" Peter scolded you with a frown.

"I can't help it! It's not my fault they make it taste so good by itself." You sheepishly tossed your spoon into the sink before setting down the can of frosting on the kitchen counter.

You swipe some frosting using your finger and hold it up towards Peter's lips. "Tell me it doesn't taste good by itself."

Peter felt his face flush as he stared at your finger before he takes your finger and licks the frosting off, his tongue gently brushing against it. He gave a satisfied nod before he smiled at you shyly. "You know, it actually tastes better on you."

"Oh?" You flashed Peter a dangerous smile before you wrapped your arms around his neck. “I’ll do you one better. I bet it tastes better if I taste it off you.”

Peter could feel heat lick up his body as you reached up with one hand and cupped the back of Peter’s head, your fingers weaving through his brown hair. His eyes fluttered close as you closed the gap between your lips in a heated kiss, allowing you to relish the taste of frosting that still lingered on his tongue. You smiled against his lips as you heard Peter moan in ecstasy as you reached down and gently brush your hands against his bulge.

“(Name)…” Peter whispered.

“Do you want me to, baby?” You asked, your eyes looking back into his longing ones.

The cupcakes and frosting were soon forgotten as you watched Peter’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed and shyly nodded his head. You smiled before giving Peter one last kiss before you kneeled in front of his pants. Your hand gently stroked his throbbing bulge hidden behind his jeans while Peter tilted his head back to the ceiling as he bit back a moan. You licked your lips as you slowly unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. As you gently pulled down his boxers, his cock sprung free.

“Oh fuck…” Peter groaned, his eyes rolling back as you took him in your mouth.

Your tongue licked up the pre-cum that leaked out as you bobbed your head up and down his shaft. Peter grabbed onto the counter for support with one hand while using the other to push your head down further between his legs. You slowly took Peter further into your mouth, enjoying the soft whimpers and moans that escaped his lips. You briefly tilted your head up to look at Peter to see that he was looking at you with adoration. The desire and love in his eyes only intensified as you finally took him down to the base.

After only a few minutes, Peter could already feel himself start to reach his breaking point. The waves of pleasure he felt from your mouth and tongue around his cock evolved into shockwaves as he finally reached a crescendo. His hips jerked forward, his cum sliding down your throat. You eagerly swallowed it up, tasting the saltiness of it before you slowly pulled your mouth away from his cock. Peter helped you up to your feet before you kissed him, giving him a taste of himself on your tongue. As you broke the kiss, you reached up and cupped his cheek, smiling at him fondly.

“I honestly didn’t mean to finish that quickly,” Peter confessed, brushing his hair back.

“If you enjoyed yourself, then that’s all that matters.” You reassured him.

“I did. So much...”

“Good, then how about we finish these cupcakes once we get cleaned up?”


	22. Imagine Peter convincing you to join his patrols around Queens, New York/Recruit II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is a continuation of the first imagine: Imagine Peter tries to convince you to join the Avengers. I'd recommend reading the first chapter, which is actually the first chapter in this book of imagines.

****

**Recruit II**

It was just another evening in the city of Queens, New York. For you, it was another evening to enjoy using your gravity powers freely about the city. Well, until you spotted a man trying to break into someone’s car in an empty parking lot. Your first instinct was to ignore him and go about your business. It wasn’t your problem and it wasn’t your car, but for some reason, you found yourself debating whether you should get involved. Your mind for some reason decided it would be a good time to remember Spider-Man’s words about using your powers for good.

Just this once. You promised yourself before you slowly floated down to the ground, careful not to startle the thief.

With a flick of your wrist, the thief’s tools he was using to break into the vehicle suddenly flew out of his hands and floated above his head, just a few feet out of his reach. “What the hell?“

“Hey, listen, uh…whatever your name is, you shouldn’t go around breaking into other people’s cars. Why don’t you go find something more productive to do?” You suggested, now standing on solid ground.

“Back off! Don’t make me hurt you!” The thief warned before he pulled out a switchblade from his back pocket and held it in front of himself.

You looked at the knife unimpressed, raising an eyebrow. “Seriously? How predictable.”

Your eyes glowed an eerie red as you manipulated the gravity around the thief’s body and lifted his body off the ground. “If I catch you around here again trying to break into other people’s cars, I’ll send your body into the stratosphere.”

“O-Okay, okay! I’ll never do it again! Just please, please put me down.” The thief begged, flailing about in the air.

You looked at him suspiciously before you eventually released him and allowed him to fall onto the cement with a thud.

“Good, now drop your knife and leave those tools behind.” You ordered.

The thief nodded his head and dropped his knife before he sprinted out of the parking lot.

“I saw what you did back there.” A male voice spoke behind you.

You whipped around to see Spider-Man sitting on top of a parked vehicle a few feet behind you. “What’re you doing here?”

“I knew there was some good in you. Well, except the part about you threatening to send that guy into the stratosphere.” Spider-Man said, ignoring your question.

Even though Spider-Man was wearing his mask, you could practically hear him smiling at you from the way he spoke. He jumped off the car and landed in front of you.

“It was a bluff." You sighed. "And don’t read too much into what just happened. I just felt like it, okay? This doesn’t mean I want to join the Avengers.” You clarified, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Okay, I get it. Not into the idea of joining the Avengers. I can respect that. But you gotta admit, it feels good to have and use your powers to stop someone to help someone else, doesn’t it?” He asked.

“Well, I didn’t totally hate it. I guess.” You reluctantly confessed with a shrug.

“Listen, I know you don’t want to join the Avengers, but why not go on patrol with me? Just for a couple of nights and see if you like it.”

“Patrol?”

“Yeah, I patrol Queens at night most of the time, but sometimes I patrol other parts of the city if I want to switch things up. Lately, it’s been for small stuff like giving directions to tourists or making sure someone’s bike doesn’t get stolen. Basically, stuff like what you did just now.”

You went quiet for a moment as you considered his offer. Even though you had no interest in joining the Avengers, the idea of helping with the little things around the city didn’t sound too farfetched an idea. You knew if you were going to go along with Spider-Man’s idea, you would have to make it worth your while.

“Okay, I’ll do it.” You relented.

“Great!” Spider-Man cheered. “I promise you that you’re gonna love it.”

“But on one condition. I get to see who I’ll be patrolling with for the next few days. It’s only fair that I know who Spider-Man really is if I’m going to be working with you.”

“You drive a hard bargain.”

You watched as Spider-Man pulled off his mask, revealing a young man who appeared to be close in age to you with a mess of brown hair and warm brown eyes. You hadn’t expected the man behind the mask to be so easy on the eyes, especially when he smiled at you when he held out his hand for you to shake.

“I’m Peter Parker," Peter said.

“(Name) (Last Name).” You replied, giving Peter a firm handshake.


	23. Imagine Peter helping you come up with a superhero name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 3rd part to my enhanced!Reader series titled Recruit. This can be read as a stand-alone one-shot, but I'd highly recommend reading the previous parts, which can be found in Ch 1. and Ch. 22 through the chapter index.

****

**Recruit III**

You agreed to meet Peter on the roof of Delmar’s for your first night of patrol. Since it would be your first time out using your powers as a 'crime fighter', you decided to create a new super-suit of your own and an eye mask that shielded the top half of your face. Peter on the other hand wore his usual red and blue Spider-Man suit.

“Hey, nice suit.” Peter complimented as he landed on the roof of Delmar’s in front of you.

“Thanks, I got it from Target. I figured my old outfit could use an upgrade if I’m gonna be ‘patrolling’.” You replied, using air quotes. “I did make some minor adjustments so it’s crime-fighting appropriate.”

“You got all that from Target?” Peter raised an eyebrow, at least that’s what you assumed he did underneath his mask when the eyes on his mask widened.

“Yeah, they got cute stuff there. Not everybody has a rich white man that can make them a high-tech super-suit.” You pointed out.

“Touché.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward fashion. “So, have you decided what your superhero name is gonna be?”

“Why would I need a superhero name? I’m only gonna be on patrol with you for a couple of days.”

“Well, what if you help someone and they ask for your name? Are you gonna tell them your real name?”

“Okay, fine. I’ll come up with a superhero name then. Any suggestions?”

“How about…Gravity Girl? Since you can…well, you know, manipulate gravity and all?” Peter suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Thanks, I hate it.” You said, rolling your eyes.

“C’mon, at least give me credit for trying to come up with a name for you.”

“I’m not giving you credit for a half-ass suggestion like that. Are you trying to get me laughed out of Queens?”

“Okay, okay. Gravity Girl is obviously not a good name. How about Firefly?”

You thought it over for a moment and mulled the nickname over in your head a few times before you nodded.

“I suppose I can live with Firefly. Beats Gravity Girl.” You said.

“It’s got a ring to it, don’t you think? Spider-Man and the Firefly.” Peter smiled underneath his mask.

“You make it sound like we’re some sort of superhero couple or something.” You smirked.

This seemed to strike panic in Peter when you said this if his widened eyes were any indication of that.

“W-What? No, no, no! That’s not what I meant! I didn’t mean to make it sound like we’re a couple.” Peter defended, waving his hands frantically.

“So, you’re saying Firefly isn’t cute enough to be Spider-Man’s girl? Is that it?” You put your hands on your hips.

“You’re totally cute!” Peter blurted before he could stop himself. “I-I mean…”

“Calm down, Spider-Man. I’m just messing with you.” You reassured, gently patting his shoulder.

Peter’s shoulder’s sagged as he sighed. He was relieved that you couldn’t see how hot his face was burning. To his surprise, you smiled at him, albeit in a teasing manner. He knew he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think you were even cuter when you smiled like that.

“All right, enough screwing around.” Peter straightened himself out. “Let’s get to work.”

“Okay, where do we start?” You questioned.

“Well, usually I enlist Karen’s help to locate any nearby crimes or people around the city who need my help.”

“I’m sorry, Karen?”

“Hello, (Name).” Karen’s voice spoke from Peter’s suit, causing you to jump back in surprise.

“Karen is an A.I. that’s programmed into my suit.” Peter clarified.

“That’s correct. Peter has told me a lot about you. It’s nice to officially meet you.” Karen said.

“Really? What has he told you exactly?” You raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

“Not important!” Peter interjected before changing the subject. “Karen, mind doing a quick scan of the city and pinpoint any crimes taking place?”

“Certainly,” Karen replied. “Peter, hold out your hand.”

Peter did as Karen instructed before the suit projected a blue map of New York in the palm of his hand. Using both hands, Peter enlarged the map to zoom in to Queens, New York.

“I’ve located two targets approximately three miles from here attempting to break into an ATM machine. Both targets appear to be armed.” Karen spoke, pinpointing to a spot on the map.

“Of course, why wouldn’t they be?” You grumbled under your breath.

“Perfect!” Peter chirped, sounding a little too enthusiastic for your liking. He caught your judgmental look before he quickly elaborated.

“It’s just that this will be the first time I’ll get to stop the bad guys with someone with powers that’s about my age,” Peter admitted. “I usually work alone or with the other Avengers, so it's a nice change of pace.”

“Well, that makes sense.” You nodded. Your body glowed that familiar red color as you floated above the ground. “Let’s get going.”

“I’m right behind you.” Peter launched himself forward and into the air as he shot out web fluid from his web-shooters.

“Try and keep up.” You shouted before you flew off towards your destination.

“Hey, it’s not a race!”

“It is now!”

As much as you hated to admit, you were beginning to enjoy this whole patrolling business with Peter. Just a little.


	24. Imagine Peter inviting you over his house & introducing you to his Aunt May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for the mini-series, Recruit unless I say otherwise.

****

****

Recruit IV

Your decision to patrol with Peter for a few days had quickly evolved into patrolling with him for a solid two months. In the two-month time span you patrolled together, you got the chance to learn more about each other. You learned about his love for Star Wars films and using pop culture references whenever he got the chance and his love for science and building computers. The more you learned about Peter, the more you found yourself wanting to spend time with him. You weren’t sure how Peter managed to worm his way into your life and heart the way he did.

Maybe it was the way he’d smile that goofy smile of his or the way his face would resemble that same shade of red from your powers when you said something that embarrassed him. Whatever it was, you enjoyed spending time with Peter. Since you went to different schools, the only time you saw each other was when you were patrolling together. It got to a point that those patrols became the highlight of your day, even though they took place at the end of it. When Peter asked you to come over as you sat on the rooftop of a building after finishing up an evening patrol, you began to question where the direction your ‘relationship’ was going.

“Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow?” Peter asked you.

“Dinner?” You repeated, your brows knitting together in confusion.

Peter looked down at his hands, suddenly feeling nervous about continuing the conversation. He managed to push through his nerves and finish speaking, well, babbling.

“My Aunt May wanted to have you over for dinner and meet you tomorrow. It’s nothing formal, so you don’t have to dress up or anything.” Peter stared down at his hands. “But, if you want to, that’s okay too. I know this is short notice, so you don’t have to come if you don’t feel up to it and—“

“Peter!” You said, your voice effectively cutting him off. “Jesus, did you breathe when you said all that?”

“Sorry…” Peter exhaled softly, releasing the tension and nerves that had been building inside him.

“I’ll come over.” You agreed.

“You will?” Peter’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah, can’t disappoint May if she wants me to grace her with my presence.” You said, shooting a smirk at him.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t want to do that.” Peter rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

****

[-]

“Don’t be nervous. It’s just dinner. It’s not a date.” Peter rehearsed aloud as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror.

“Peter!” May’s voice spoke from behind the bathroom door. “You doing okay in there?”

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Peter shouted in reply.

“Okay, well, don’t be in there too long. Your friend should be here soon.” May reminded.

“I know, I know.” Peter sighed, adjusting the collar of his dress shirt.

Even though Peter told you that you didn’t need to dress up for this dinner, he felt the need to if he was going to impress you. For the last two months, the only thing you had seen Peter in was his Spider-Man costume and he wanted to show you that he looked just as cool and handsome in nice, but regular clothes. He brushed away any lint or hairs that lingered on his dress shirt or pants before he stood with his chest out.

“You got this,” Peter affirmed.

He felt his anxiety creep up and his heart hammering in his chest when he heard May greet you at the door.

“(Name), it’s so nice to finally meet you. Come in! I hope you didn’t have any trouble finding the place.” May greeted you.

“Not at all. Thanks for inviting me. My mom taught me never to come to a house where I’m a guest empty-handed, so I brought over some wine for you to drink.” You smiled, holding out the bottle of wine.

“Aw, that’s so sweet! Thank you, sweetheart!”

Peter took a deep breath before he exhaled and exited the bathroom. When he stepped out of the bathroom, his plan was to approach you and promptly greet you at the door… until he finally saw what you were wearing.

He suddenly felt breathless when he drank in your appearance from head to toe. You wore a knee-length dress with matching flats and your hair was even styled differently in a way he almost didn’t recognize that it was you standing before him. He had told you that you didn’t have to dress up, and yet here you were dressed to the nines. It wasn’t until May spoke to him that he realized he had been staring a little too long.

“Peter, aren’t you going to say hello?” May urged Peter with a strained smile.

“I-I’m sorry, what?” Peter coughed awkwardly.

May sighed before she turned to you. “You’ll have to excuse my nephew. Please, make yourself comfortable. I just need to go check on a couple of things in the kitchen.”

“Sure, take your time.” You nodded, watching May rush back into the kitchen.

You approached Peter, doing a quick once-over in his choice of attire. “I guess I made the right choice in dressing up tonight. You clean up pretty nice.”

“Thank you.” Peter felt the heat rise to his cheeks, feeling a sense of pride from your compliment. “You look really pretty tonight.”

“Thanks.” A smile tugged at the corners of your mouth, feeling a bit bashful.

You and Peter stood around for a minute in silence, not sure how to move the conversation along. Thankfully, May’s voice broke the silence from the kitchen.

“Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes,” May said.

“Thanks, May,” Peter said before turning his attention back to you. “So, do you wanna…maybe hang out in my room for a bit before we eat?”

“That’s fine with me.” You shrugged.

Peter smiled softly before he motioned for you to follow him to his room. You stepped inside his room before you sat down on the edge of his bunk bed while Peter leaned against the wall. You took a moment to take in the décor and belongings in Peter’s room. It was cleaner than you expected.

“So, this is Spider-Man’s HQ, huh?” You joked. “I’m surprised you don’t have any giant spider-webs on the ceiling for you to sleep on.”

“I actually cleaned them up before you got here.” Peter played along.

“How considerate of you.” You stand up before approaching his vintage Macintosh computer in the corner of his room. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen this model. You built this, right?”

“Yeah, I did.” Peter nodded, now standing beside you. “It took me a couple of months to put it together.”

“This computer is crazy old. It’s even got a place for those old disks. What were they called again?”

“Floppy disks?”

“Yeah, those. Where’d you get the parts for this computer anyway?”

The last thing Peter wanted you to know was that he was a dumpster diver. So, he figured telling a white lie where he got the parts wouldn’t hurt.

“Uh…internet?” He lied.

You stared at Peter before you nodded your head and took a seat in front of his computer. “Cool. Mind if I play around on the computer for a bit?”

“Sure, uh, go for it. Lemme turn it on for you.” Peter stood behind you before turning on the computer.

As the computer booted up to life, you started moving the computer mouse around, getting a feel for the old piece of hardware. “Jesus, this stuff is ancient.”

“I know, right?” Peter chuckled. “It’s the Macintosh Plus model, and these babies were made in 1986.”

“How do you get logged in?”

“I’ll show you.”

Peter placed his hand on top of yours that rested on the computer mouse as he guided you on how to log into the computer. You looked up at Peter, your eyes meeting his focused brown ones. He quickly jerked his hand back when he realized what he was doing.

“Oh, um, sorry.” Peter’s face burned that familiar red color you had grown to enjoy seeing on his face.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” You reassured.

You and Peter continued to stare at each other, the computer now long forgotten. Peter swallowed the lump in his throat before he uttered something to you.

“You look…really pretty tonight,” Peter confessed again, but this time his voice was barely above a whisper.

“You already said that.” You giggled.

“I know, I’m just… I’m really glad you’re here tonight.”

“Me too. I’m glad you invited me.”

You turned around in the computer chair so that you faced Peter. For some reason, you couldn’t help but want to stare into those big, dopey brown eyes of his. Before either one of you could say another word, May’s voice called you from the kitchen.

“Dinner’s ready,” May shouted.

“W-We’re coming!” Peter took a step back from you and stood upright. “We should probably head back out there.”

“Yeah.” You stood up from the computer chair and followed behind Peter and into the dining room.

****

[-]

The dinner had turned out better than Peter had expected. You had no problems keeping a conversation going with May when she asked you about how school was going and how things were at home. He’d occasionally join in the conversation, but for the most part, he enjoyed observing you and May talk and laugh with each other. He couldn’t help but wonder how differently your dinner plans would’ve turned out if May hadn’t been there at all. Would something have happened? Would this dinner have turned into a date?

“Peter, you still with us?” May’s voice broke Peter’s train of thought.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, I’m just a little tired is all.” Peter lied. “(Name) and I were out patrolling last night.”

“Totally boring patrol by the way. No bad guys to catch.” You chimed in.

“Well, I think that’s a good indication that you two have done an amazing job watching over our city if the crime rate is low around here.” May smiled. “But please remember that you need to make sure you’re getting enough rest. You’re both still in high school after all.”

You and Peter nodded silently before you continued eating your dinner. After finishing your dinner, you helped May with the dishes, despite her protests.

“You’re our guest, (Name). You don’t have to help with the dishes.” May dried off another dinner plate.

“I promise I won’t lift a finger. Watch.” With a wave of your hand, the dinner plate glowed a bright red before it floated out of May’s hand and into the cabinet above her head.

“Wow. Are you sure you can’t come over for dinner and help with the dishes every night?” May joked with a laugh.

You looked down at your phone resting in your dress pocket as it began to go off. “Excuse me, I have to take this.”

“Sure, go ahead.” May urged you out of the kitchen.

You nodded before checking your screen to see that it was your mom calling. You answered the phone while walking out of the kitchen. “Hey, Mom. Yeah, I’m still at Peter’s house.”

Peter watched as you walked out of the kitchen before he stood beside May as she finished up the dishes.

“I like her.” May smiled at Peter, gently nudging him. “I’m glad you invited her over.”

“Yeah, me too.” Peter felt his face grow warm at the thought of you.

“So, you like her?” May turned to face Peter, her smile turning into a playful one.

“May!” Peter whined, his face burned hot with embarrassment.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to pry. Okay, I do. It’s just you two look so cute together.”

“Okay, yes. I like her. I think she likes me too, but I’m not entirely sure.”

“So, what’s your plan?”

“To be honest, I didn’t think I’d make it this far. So, I don’t exactly have a plan up my sleeve.”

“Have some confidence, Peter! You’ve made it this far. Why not take her home and see where things go? Just trust your instincts, oh and maybe your Peter-tingle.”

“Please don’t call…you know what, it doesn’t matter. The point is you’re right, May. I’ll take her home and trust my instincts.”

“Atta boy.”

You strolled back into the kitchen a few minutes later, shoving your phone in your dress pocket. “Thanks for having me over for dinner, May, but my mom wants me home. So, I gotta head out.”

“Of course,” May smiled at you. “You’re welcome anytime. Say hello to your mom for me.”

“Will do. I’m gonna call a Lyft home.” You nodded.

“I can take you home.” Peter walked out of the kitchen with you. “Just let me get changed into my suit.”

“Cool, that works for me.” You shrugged.

“Cool, cool.”

After bidding May goodbye, Peter changed into his suit in the bathroom before you and Peter climbed out of his bedroom window and onto the fire escape together. “Hold on tight, okay?”

You wrapped your arms around his neck as he picked you up in a bridal carry. “It’s funny. You haven’t held me like this since you saw me falling from the sky.”

“You’re right. I haven’t, have I?” Peter smiled underneath his mask as he thought back to your first meeting.

He wouldn’t have guessed that the girl he caught falling from the sky would be the one he’d end up falling for.

“One might say you fell for me,” Peter said, laughing nervously.

Instead of answering back with a sarcastic remark at his lame pun, you answered him without a hint of sarcasm in your tone.

“Yeah, I did.” You looked at Peter earnestly.

Peter felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his heart start to race as he processed your words. “W-Wait, are you…are you messing with me? Or are you being serious right now?”

“You tell me.” You removed one arm from behind his neck and reached up to gently pull his mask up so only his lips were showing before you pulled Peter’s face down and kissed him.

Peter stood frozen as firmly pressed your lips against his for a few seconds before you drew away from him. “Still think I’m messing with you?”

“No, uh, you’re not. Could I, we…um, try that again?”

You couldn’t help but laugh before you nodded. This time, Peter set you down before he took your face in his gloved hands before kissing you sweetly, your lips naturally melding with his own. You allowed your hands to slide down to Peter’s waist as you pulled him closer to you as the kiss slowly became more passionate. You slowly broke the kiss before giving his lips one final peck.

“I…I really like you. So much.” Peter whispered as he pulled away from your lips.

“I like you too, _dork_.” You pressed your forehead against his.

“Dork? Wow, what a sweet thing to say.” Peter snorted, gently shoving you away playfully.

“Hey, you should feel lucky. It’s my term of endearment for you. Plus, you’re the only person I call that. Nobody else can have that title except you.” You said, gently poking him in the chest.

“I guess that makes me _your_ dork, huh?”

“Exactly. Now, take me home, you dork. I still got a curfew.”


	25. Imagine Peter trying to photograph you & you refuse to be photogenic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet I had saved in my drafts and decided to post it.

You absolutely hated getting your picture taken. You never liked the way you looked in photos. Anytime you were asked to take a photo, you would either politely decline or excuse yourself so you’re out of the frame. The only time you did take pictures was with your family members or for school photos, and that was because you were forced to. Your boyfriend, Peter Parker, was hoping that once he took a good photo of you, you may not hate getting your picture taken as much.

“Peter, please get that camera out of my face.” You ordered, gently shoving Peter’s camera away from you.

Or maybe not.

“C’mon, (Name), just one photo. Please?” Peter begged, holding up the camera.

“You know how much I hate being photographed, babe. I always look ugly in photos.” You exclaimed.

“But you’re not ugly.” Peter protested with a frown. “You’re beautiful. Which is why I think your face deserves to be photographed.”

“Okay, fine. Go ahead and take my picture.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Peter smiled before he raised the camera to take your picture. He frowned when you made the ugliest facial expression you could muster for the camera while sticking your tongue out and holding up your middle finger. 

“Seriously?” Peter rolled his eyes and moved his camera away from his face, completely unamused by your antics.

“I told you. My face isn’t meant to be photographed. Period.” You said, shrugging your shoulders.


End file.
